Tango Down
by UndeadZombieKillerOfTheNazi
Summary: The Navy Seals Are On This Special Mission To Kill Makarov. Soap Will Haul Ass. Roach Will...Well Roach Is In A Special Place. Captain Price Will Be A Ultimate Controller Untill Maybe The Middle... First Fanfic! *UPDATED NEW CHAPTER*
1. Intro

"Roach, Get The South Center! Soap, Get The East! Pronto!" Screamed Former Chief Of The Seals, Captain Price.  
"Roger That Price!" Screams Roach, One Of The Seals Crew Members.  
"Got It Price" Screams Soap, Another Sargent From The Navy Seals.  
They All Go Quietly To The 1st Floor Of The Militia Army Boat. They Peek Through The Side Of The Wall And They See A Whole Bunch Of Enemy's Around A Storage Crate.  
They All Go In And Hide Behind A Crate Very Close To Where The Enemys Are. They Grab Their Supressed Tar-21 With Rapid Fire And Stand There Quietly.  
"Alright We Got 3 Tangos Up Ahead And We Gotta Take Em Out Quick, In The Supply Crate There Is A Enemy Intel Laptop And We Need To Capture That, Got It" Whispered Captain Price "Got It Price" They Both Whispered Back.  
"Go Go Go!" Price Screamed.  
They All Shoot The 4 Tangos.  
"Tango Down" Whispers Soap.


	2. Evade

"Welcome Boys To Mosul,Iraq! This Is Where We Found Our President Murdered On The Floor With The Murder Weapon On Him" Price Said To The Rest Of Them "Who Killed Him And What Was The Weapon?" Asked Roach.  
"The Weapon Was A Magnum And We Got A Positive ID" Awnswered Price.  
"Was It Makarov, Wasnt It?" Said Soap.  
"Nice Going Sherlock, It Was And He Wont Fucking Stop Now, We Got To Hunt Him Down And Murder That Son Of A Gun!" Screamed Price.  
"Where We Headin Now?" Asked Soap.  
"This Mission Is Specified As...Evade. In This Mission We Are Going To Search The Militia Base For Makarov And Were Teaming Up Wih The US Army." Said Price "Lets All Ready Up Then If We Want To Get This Done, Grab Your Guns,Fill Them Up, And Get All Equipment Ready." Said Soap

**Two Hours Later** "Were Here Ladies. Wake Up! Get Everything You Need! We Got To Ge In There Before Noon!" Screamed Price.  
"What Time Is It" They Both Ask.  
"Its 30 Minutues Till 4:00 Pm" Awnswered Price.  
They All Get Up, Get Ready, And Exit The Truck "Whoa, Look At All These People, We Realy Take It Serious When It Comes To Killing Makarov" Said Soap.  
"Of Course We Do" Replied Roach -Gentlemen A Third Voice Entered "GentleMen! We Have Come Here To Kill Makarov And We Will Kill Makarov Till His Brain Explodes To 1,000 Pieces!" Shouted ,Former Head Of The Army.  
"Yes Sir!" Everyone Screams.  
"Lets Move Out!" Screams Shepherd.  
**Everyone Runs Through Those Gates And Everything Turns To Chaos. Bullets Fired,Missles Blown, Grenade Throwing,And Snipes Coming From The Roofs.**  
**The Seals Run Through The War Quickly And Enter This Secret Room.**  
"Alright Ladies, This Is The Plan" Price Takes Out A Map Of The Building. "We Have To Travel Are Way To The Roof Before The Chopper Comes And Gets Makarov" Price Explains.  
"Alright Then, Lets Move!" Screamed Soap 30 Minutes Later On The Roof "Where Is He" Asked Roach "Look, There He Is! Get Him!" Screamed Price They Rushed Over There But It Was To Late "Hahaha Youre Too Late! Bye Suckers!" Screamed Makarov.  
"Soap! Take A Shot At The Pilot!" Screamed Price Soap Takes The Shot "Got Him!" Screamed Soap.  
"EMP!" Screames Price. **Everything Turns White And Chopper Falls. 2 Minutes Later **"Guys You There?" Screams Price "Yes" Soap Replies "Shepherd Called Me Says That He Checked The Chopper And Makarov Is Not There So Apperently Hes Alive." Says Price.  
"Wheres Roach" Soap Asked.  
"Ohh Hes Right Here. Hes On The Floor." Price Replied.  
**They Huddle Up On Thier Knees Around Roach **"Roach, Roach! Wake Up!"They Both Scream.  
"Check His Pulse Price"Soap Said In Fear. **Price Checked Roach's Pulse** Price Whispers "He's Dead"


	3. Betrayal

**After Roach's Death, The Team Went Back To The Truck And Got Another Mission Silence For A Couple Seconds** "We Lost Him" Whispered Soap.  
"We Have To Forget About Him, I Dont Know How Though" Replied Price.  
"Whats Our Mission Now?" Asked Soap.  
**Price Pulls Out A Map** "Alright,We Are Now Heading To Baghdad, Iraq To Search Another Of Makarov's Safehouses And We Did Get The Update That He Is Alive, Got It Soldier?"  
"Yes,Sir" Replied Soap.  
"Alrighty Then,Pack Up" Said Price.  
"Im Right On It" Replied Soap.  
**Two Hours Later In Baghdad,Iraq **"Alright Soldier Get Up And Pack" Screamed Price. "On It Sir" Replied Soap. **Soap Got Everything He Needs And They Both Got Off The Truck **"Wheres The Estate" Asked Soap. "If You Go Up On That Hill You Have A Perfect Sniping Spot So Go Up There And Look" Replied Price. **Soap Goes On To Of The Mountain And Looks At The Estate **" Looks Amazing" Said Soap "Just Wait Till We Get There Soap. Everything Will Be Dead Including Makarov" Replied Price With Anger. "Lets Go Then" Said Soap "Lets? Im Going Solo" Said Price "What!" Screamed Soap "Your Staying On That Mountain And Sniping, Got It? I Called In A Chopper And 10 Reinforcements" Explained Price "Yes Sir" Screamed Soap "Lets Do This" Whispered Price. **The Reinforcements Came And They Got To The Estate. Back At Where Soap Is, He Got His Eye On The House **"Alright Soap, The Chopper Came And He Sees Makarov And 5 Soldiers On The Roof But The Chopper Is Not Going To Shoot And Apperently Makarov Is Waiting For Me So Were Going To Go Up There And When I Say Go, Shoot The Soldiers. Got It" Explained Price "Got It. I Got My Aim On Them." Replied Soap. **Soap Stays There With His Aim On The Soldiers And Price Got To The Roof **"Ive Been Waiting. Wheres Roach? Oh Yes, I Killed Him And Imma Kill You Too." Screamed Makarov "Drop The Gun Makarov, I Dont Think This Is The Right Thing To Do" Explained Price "Go" Whispers Price. **Bam! Makarov Shot Price In The Body And Makarov's Army Kills Price's Reinforcements Back At To Where Soap Is...**  
"Nooooo!That Motherfucker Killed Price And Now Imma Kill Him!" Soap Screams To Himself "Drop The Gun Soap" Whispers Shepherd While He His Aiming At Soap With A Magnum **Soap Turns Around And Looks At Shepherd **"What The Fuck Shepherd. Were You On The Enemy's Side All This Time" Soap Asks "Yes...Five Years Ago, I Lost Thirty Thousand Men In A Blink Of An A Eye And Now, Imma Get Revenge. Youre Coming With Me." Said Shepherd.


End file.
